muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SesameStreet's YouTube Channel
Thinking about it a little... Was this channel actually originally signed up by Sesame Workshop, if anyone knows? Because if this was originally an anonymous user that signed up under their name, and they took over the account, then that would be considered hacking, which is very illegal on the internet. Wattamack4 18:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex :There are numerous official channels that opened a few years ago, but were never active until recently. The one now is official and not at all illegal. - Oscarfan 18:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh ok, now I get what you mean. Wattamack4 18:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex Information Parking: SesameStreet's Channel Below is a copy of the list of the videos released by Sesame Workshop on the official Sesame Street channel. -- Brad D. (talk) 20:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Videos (200) current as of 2/20/09 * 12 And Pinball Animation * 7 And Pinball Animation * 8 And Pinball Animation * A Holiday Card * A Holiday Card * Aaron Carter And Nick Carter Sing I Like To Sing * Aaron Neville And Ernie Sing Don't Want To Live On The Moon * Abby Cadabby Rescues An Elephant * Abby Cadabby Sings About Kids With Wings * Abby Cadabby Sings I Love Words * Abby Cadabby's Wand Magic With Elmo * Agua * Air! * Al Roker: Family * Alison Krauss Is Fit As A Fiddle * Amigo * Amy Tan Reads Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat * Anderson Cooper Reports * Andrea Bocelli's Lullabye To Elmo * Antonio Tickles Grover * Arrested Development Sings Pride * B For BALL * Baker Number 5 * Barbara Bush and Peter's Chair * Ben Stiller Sings About Friends & Neighbors * Bert And Ernie Water Sports * Bert Dances To Doin' The Pigeon * Bert Ice Skates * Big Bird Sings You Can Be A Birdketeer * Billy Crystal And Unbelieveable * Billy Joel And Marlee Matlin Sing Just The Way You Are * Buzz Aldrin Talks About Space * C is for Cookie * Carol Burnett Kisses Rubber Duckie * Celebrities Sing Alphabet Song * Chicago Visits The Jungle * Chicago Visits The Jungle * Chuck Close And Self Portrait * Conan O'Brien Explains Dog * Cookie Monster In The Library * Cookie Monster Sings 'Hey Food' * Cookie Monster's Sorting Song * Cookie Questions Prairie Dawn * Count Counts Honkers Honk 1 To 20 * Count To Twenty With Liam Neeson * Country #5 Song * Dancing With Triangles * Doug E. Doug And Elmo * Drawing Bert's Face * Earth, Rain And Mud Sung By Slimey * Ellen DeGeneres And Elmo * Elmo And The NY Jets * Elmo Loves You * Elmo Scares Julia Roberts * Elmo Visits Santa * Elmo Visits Santa * Elmo's Card Blows Away * Elmo's Song * Ernie And Bert Meet The Martians * Ernie and his Rubber Duckie * Ernie With Cookie Monster's Baby Cousin * Ernie's Guessing Game With Bert * Evelyn Glennie Plays the Drums * Feist sings 1,2,3,4 * Forgetful Jones Sings What's The Name Of That * Forgetful's Four Friends * Frazzle * Grover & John John Count 1 * Grover And A Fly In My Soup * Grover and John John Count * Grover and Makeda Introduce Features * Grover and Makeda Introduce Playlists * Grover and Makeda Introduce Sesamestreet.org * Grover Discusses What is Love Anyway? * Grover discusses What Is Marriage? * Grover Explains About Knees * Grover Finds A Bird's Nest * Grover Is All Out Of Food * Grover Serves Soup * Grover's Echoes * Guess Abby Cadabby's Friends * Guy Smiley And The Here Is Your Life Oak Tree * Guy Smiley And The Here Is Your Life Oak Tree * Hanukkah With Veronica Monica * Hanukkah With Veronica Monica * Happy to be Me * Herbie Hancock Makes Sounds * Herry & Christopher Talk * Hootie And The Blowfish Sing Hold My Hand * How Do You Celebrate? * How Do You Celebrate? * How Does Santa Get In? * I Can Remember * I Don't Want to Live on the Moon * I'm Really Glad I'm Me * In and Out Fever * Jack And The B Stalk * Jack Black defines Octagon * Jazz Number 7 * John Legend and Hoots * John Leguizamo Is Captain Vegetable * Johnny Cash And Biff Sing Five Feet High * Kayla & Abby Cadabby Sing The Alphabet * Keep Christmas With You * Keep Christmas With You * Kermit & Alfonso Discuss Exit * Kermit And Cookie Monster And The Mystery Box * Kermit And Elmo Discuss Happy And Sad * Kermit And Grover The Sunglass Salesman * Kermit and News With Rumplestiltskin * Kermit Is An Angry News Reporter * Kermit News And Boston T Party * Kermit News And Goody Basket * Kermit News And Santa Claus * Kermit News On Old Macdonald * Kermit News On Six Dollar Man * Kermit News On Three Pigs * Kermit Reports News On Elmo's Idea * Kermit Reports News On Hickory Dickory Dock * Kermit Reports News On Humpty Dumpty * Kermit Reports News On Jack & The Beanstalk * Kermit Reports News On Mother Hubbard * Kermit Reports News On Pinocchio * Kermit Reports News On Rapunzel * Kermit Reports News On Sleeping Beauty * Kermit Reports News on Sleeping Beauty * Kermit Reports News On The Tortoise & Hare * Kermit Reports News On Three Little Pigs * Kermit Reports News OnThe Princess & Mattress * Kermit Shows The Letter B to Cookie Monster * Kermit Sings Being Green * Kermit Sings Disco Frog * Kids Talk About Holidays * Kids Talk About Holidays * King Of 8 * Kingston's House Party * Kwanzaa * Kwanzaa * Larry King Meets the Letter W * Laurence Fishburne With a Toothbrush * Lena Horne and Kermit Sing Bein' Green * Lena Horne and Muppets Sing The Alphabet * Lena Horne and Muppets Sing The Alphabet * Lena Teaches Grover To Say "How Do You Do?" * Letters Make Words With B * Levitation Magic * LL Cool J goes on an Addition Expedition * Lost Boy Remembers His Way Home * Luis Looks For Agua * Making Hamentaschen * Making Hamentaschen * Marisa Tomei Reads "The Monkey King" * Martians Meet A Clock * Mary Sunshine #11 * More Spaghetti * Mothers Tucks Children Into Bed * Murray has a Little Lamb * My Outer Space Friend * Natalie Portman And Elmo Are Princess & Elephant * Nathan Lane Sings "Sing" * Neil Patrick Harris has Telly's New Shoes * New Year's Stilt Parade * Norah Jones Sings Don't Know Y * Number 9 Martian Beauty * Ookyook Song * Operatic Orange * Oscar Hates Christmas * Oscar Sings I'm Sad Because I'm Happy * Paul Simon Sings Me & Julio * Penguins 1-20 * Planning Clothes to Wear * Preschool Musical * Ray Charles Sings "I Got A Song" With Bert & Ernie * Ray Charles Sings The Alphabet * School Pageant-Flower * Smokey Robinson Tells Telly That It Takes Time * Sock Chaos with Chris and Abby Cadabby * Soliloquy On B * Song About Bus Stop Sign * Spin Doctors Of Two Princes With Zoe, Telly, And Elmo * Stevie Wonder with Grover * Street Garden Cooperation * Sugar Beets * Sugarland And Elmo * Super Grover Taking A Bus * Teeny Little Super Guy Game * The Golden Triangle of Destiny * The King And I * The National Bird * The Number "9" And Pinball Animation * The Nutcracker Mash * Tony Bennett, Lexine Sing About Little Things * True Blue Miracle * Twelve Angry Men * Twiddlebugs And Paperclip * Twiddlebugs Postage Stamp * Two Headed Monster And Mirrors * V For VACUUM * Whoopi Goldberg Plays Come & Play * Wyclef Jean And Cookie Monster Sing About Healthy Food